dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb and Dumber To
Dumb and Dumber To is a 2014 comedy film starring Jim Carrey, Jeff Daniels and Kathleen Turner Starring *Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas *Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne *Laurie Holden as Adele Pinchelow *Kathleen Turner as Fraida Feltcher *Carly Craig as Young Fraida Feltcher *Rachel Melvin as Penny *Brady Bluhm as Billy *Steve Tom as Dr. Bernard Pinchelow *Don Lake as Dr. Meldmann *Patricia French as Mrs. Sourpuss *Rob Riggle as Travis Lippincott and Captain Lippincott *Cam Neely as Sea Bass *Grant James as Mr. Stainer *Taylor St. Clair as Mrs. Stainer *Bill Murray as Ice Pick Plot Twenty years after the events of the first film, Lloyd Christmas has been committed at an insane asylum ever since his doomed romance with Mary Swanson. During a visit, Harry Dunne discovers that Lloyd pranked him into thinking he was traumatized the entire time. They then head to their apartment, where Harry reveals one of his kidneys is bad and he needs a donor soon. They go to Harry's old home, but Harry cannot get a kidney from his parents since he was adopted. Harry's dad gives him his mail that has been piling up since he moved out. It includes a postcard from old girlfriend Fraida Felcher dating back to 1991. It says she's pregnant and needs Harry to call. Fraida admits that she had a daughter named Fanny that she gave up for adoption. She wrote Fanny a letter, only for it to be sent back and noted to never contact her again. Hoping she can provide a kidney, Lloyd and Harry decide to find Fanny and drive to Oxford, Maryland, where she now lives. Dr. Bernard Pinchelow is Fanny's adoptive father and his wife Adele is the adoptive stepmother of Fanny, who has taken up the new name Penny. She is going to a KEN Convention in El Paso, Texas to give a speech on her father's life work. Penny is also given a package to be given to one of the convention heads, but the dim Penny ends up forgetting both the package and her phone. Adele is secretly trying to poison Bernard and Penny out of jealousy, with the help of her secret lover, the family's housekeeper, Travis Lippincott. Harry and Lloyd arrive to inform the Pinchelows of their situation, at which point Bernard realizes Penny left the package, which he says is an invention worth billions. Adele suggests that Harry and Lloyd deliver the package to Penny. So that he and Adele can get whatever's inside in the box, Travis goes along, but he becomes annoyed with the duo's antics, eventually deciding to kill them. Instead, a train collision kills Travis. Adele hears of the death from Travis's twin brother Captain Lippincott, a former military man who agrees to help her kill Harry and Lloyd. The duo make it safely to El Paso for the KEN Convention. While there, Harry impersonates Bernard, so he and Lloyd are invited to a seminar. They get into an argument when Harry realizes that Lloyd has developed a romantic attraction to Penny. After being escorted out of the convention due to not being on the attendance list, Lloyd gets a call from Penny. They arrange a meeting after he tells Penny that he's in town with her dad. They head to a restaurant, where Lloyd deduces he, not Harry, is the real biological father of Penny. Adele arrives at the convention with Lippincott and exposes Harry as a fraud, telling the convention heads he is not her husband and lies that he stole the package. Fraida also arrives and tampers with the fire alarm as a diversion after she and Penny are denied entry, causing everybody to exit. Harry runs into Fraida and Penny, only to have Lippincott and Adele draw guns on them. The villains chase the trio into the bathroom. When Lloyd returns, Lippincott and Adele are about to shoot, but three FBI agents bust in with a healthy-looking Bernard, who knew that Adele was trying to poison him, and he reveals that Adele was the one who wrote not to contact again on the letter, not Penny. The package he gave Penny included only cupcakes, and that there was no priceless invention all along. In retaliation, Adele attempts to shoot Penny, but Harry jumps in front of the bullet and is severely injured. Adele and Lippincott are arrested. Harry is rushed to the hospital, where he reveals that he was pranking Lloyd about needing a kidney and both laugh. Harry and Lloyd are told by Fraida that neither is Penny’s father and that her biological father is a dead high school friend of theirs named Peter Stainer. As the duo leave El Paso, they spot two women walking in their direction and they shove both women into a bush as a joke. They run off and high-five each other. Videos Dumb and Dumber To - Peter and Bobby Farrelly Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Kathleen Turner Fraida Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Rachel Melvin Penny Pinchelow Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Laurie Holden Adele Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Rob Riggle Captain Lippincott Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Jeff Daniels Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Jim Carrey Interview Clips Dumb and Dumber To - "Questions" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "He Who Smelt It" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "Phone Call" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "Funeral Parlor" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "Old Apartement" Clip Category:Films Category:Media Category:Content Category:Dumb and Dumber To